Hollow
by illarione
Summary: I loved him once. Before his father killed mine and my brother was in jail because of killing his.
1. Chapter 1

_"You're standing in the face of danger."—Lana_

* * *

It was raining. Again. The weather was always like this in Forks, a small town which I wasn't even sure existed in maps. Cloudy, sunless, or raining. It was either those three. Though nowadays it had been raining, raining and raining. Sometimes it was calming rain, sometimes it was storm. I really hated it. Being here. But now it was all we got. A house in the middle of nowhere and shattered hearts. It had been ten years and my mom was still struggling. She smiled but her eyes were so broken I had to look away. My feeling, on the other hand, was all over the place. Most of these days, it was numb.

I was watching the rain by the window in the sitting room again. This was my everyday routine. Mom was probably drinking to oblivion in her room upstairs. Her silent cries against the heavy rain. I sometimes wondered if she could hear mine too.

The blade on my hand. The vengeance on my mind. The harder I was thinking about it, the tighter I gripped it. I dreamed to kill with it. The side gift my dad gave on my sixteenth birthday behind Mom's back. She would be furious if she knew. Mom wanted her daughter to stay naïve and oblivious for the rest of her life. About our family's illegal activities. About our power in crime world. But Dad was doing the opposite. He told me everything little by little as I aged. It was our little secret. In front of Mom, I pretended I didn't know. Behind her, I learned to use a freaking gun.

I looked down to my hand. To our family crest curved proudly around the handle of my knife. It was gone now. The existence of our family, buried six feet under along with my dad's body. A day after my sixteenth birthday. Killed and betrayed by his closest friends. We never saw it coming. Hell, it was probably the farthest thing on our mind. Because our families had history. And for decades, we were allies. So, imagine our surprise. My dad died like his life meant nothing. Mom and I were forced to leave home. Moving city to city, changing our identity. We lived from hundred to zero because they didn't do half. They took everything.

I slid the knife back in the pocket of my jeans as I heard her walk down the stairs. The rain had stopped and I wondered how long I lost the track of time. Mom stopped at the bottom of stairs. I turned around to her, pretending I didn't notice her swollen eyes or the dry trace of tears on her cheeks. It was our game every year and today was just any other day. Sometimes we would act like we were fine. Sometimes we were just too tired to even try.

* * *

Seth was my only friend in Forks. He was seventeen. School drop-out and a hacking genius. He stole for living. Mostly to pay his father's hospital bills. Because Harry was all he got. His mother died when he was young and his sister, Leah, ran away with her boyfriend and move out to bigger city.

I wondered if life had always been this dramatic.

His house was only two blocks away from mine. It took five minutes walking. Seth was in the garage when I arrived, checking the old rusty truck that he knew I would borrow for a day. Something that I liked about him was he didn't question. Even if he was curious, he didn't ask. One time he slipped and told me that he didn't believe my last name was Swan. But that was all.

"Bella." He nodded as if he had expected me. "She's good to go."

I grinned at his straightforwardness.

"Thanks."

He nodded again and didn't say anything else.

I climbed into the truck, preparing myself for that once-in-three-months trip. The five hours drive to Monroe. I waved him goodbye. He knew I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. And even though I knew it was on the tip of his tongue, he didn't say anything.

Maybe I would tell him someday. Maybe I wouldn't.

* * *

Jasper was unpleased when he saw me. He nervously looked around as if someone might be watching us right now. After everything that had happened, I got why he was becoming this wary. He sat on the wooden chair across from me. His hand ran over the dirty blond hair that now almost reached his shoulder. I always wondered how he could get away with it. Because we knew everyone here was getting their head shaved.

"I told you not to come often." He said in hushed voice as soon as he held the phone to his ear.

"It's been three months."

"And I have been in prison for ten years." He replied sarcastically. I diverted my eyes from the bright orange jumpsuit he was wearing. A clear reminder how he could end up here at the first place. God, as if our life wasn't miserable enough.

"Jasper…"

He exhaled deeply, trying to gain his composure. "It's for your safety. If they find you—"

My anger boiled at the mention of them. "I'm not afraid."

"What about Renee?" it shut me up immediately. His face softened a little. Even though we came from different mother, I knew well that he cared for her deeply. "We have lost so much, Bells. We can't let them take what's left."

He was right. He always was and I hated him for it. When I would probably just do what was in my head recklessly, he would definitely think it through. Maybe the fact that he was seven years older was playing the part.

"Fine. I'll be more careful."

"Good."

"How are you, by the way?" I questioned. Time had passed by in a blur for us. I didn't know about him, but all these ten years, I felt like I was barely living. I was growing up with hatred and a thought of revenge because his death somehow was still fresh in my memory.

"Don't worry about me." It was always his answer. I really hated it. Every fucking word he said. Our situation. Our fate.

"I can't live like this anymore, J. I'm going insane." I told him.

He tried to reach out, placing his hand against the glass that was separating us. "Be patient. We'll sort this out when I'm released." Next year. He would finally be released next year. It was three months away. "Do you hear me, Bells?" he repeated when I didn't answer. "Tell me you won't do anything stupid."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

A pause before I said. "I promise."

* * *

The way home was different. Unusual. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. The bad feeling. That feeling that suddenly made my heartbeats quicken and my palms sweaty. The rush of adrenaline.

Something wasn't right.

My anxiety built up and I knew damn well it was for a reason. The hold on the steering wheel tightened as I glanced at the rearview mirror. A black SUV was right behind me.

 _That_ kind of SUV.

My hands trembled. Fuck, since when I was being followed? Was it possible that it was only my instinct playing trick on me?

I tried to switch lane and just like that, they followed right after. It kept tailing me until we exited the highway.

This was nightmare. Now I regretted I always took Jasper's words lightly.

Before I could think of anything else, the black SUV drove past me, purposely blocking my car and trying to slow me down. I switched lane right away and sped up. Like death was chasing. But this truck was old and slow compared to the Rover. I panicked as I checked the rearview. Their window was rolled down and a gun popped out. My truck spinning around as bullets after bullets shot the tires. I lost the control of wheel. I hit the brakes as hard as I could because I couldn't think of anything else. It finally stopped after a while, landing awkwardly around the bushes and trees. My head was dizzy. But I didn't have time. I quickly yanked the door open before they got me. My blade was my only weapon.

They were spreading out. Guns ready. Luck wasn't on my side because no cars passed this street. I ducked and hid behind tree.

They were near and I was out of number.

But fuck, I couldn't just give up.

One man walked on my peripheral and I moved fast and stabbed him on the neck. He yelled profanities in Italian, his face twisted in pain. I drew out my knife covered with fresh blood. He was on the ground now and his friend rushed to us. I grabbed his gun and shot. They quickly ducked to the closest trees.

I ran. I ran and ran and prayed.

I looked back and felt insecure. They would get me in no time.

They shot. I crouched and shot back. Two, five times. My legs were jelly. I had been running and running, deeper into the woods.

I was out of bullets.

When one of them reached me, I fought him bare hands. I kicked and ducked, hit until my knuckles bruised. Until it became overbearing.

Damn it. I couldn't die here.

"Don't move." I was cornered. Guns everywhere. His face was familiar, but I couldn't put a name on it.

"What do you want?" I asked as calmly as I could while my heart was actually beating so fast inside my chest.

"Come with us." It was an order. No space for argue.

I held my chin high. As if I had another choice.

"And then what?"

"You'll know."

Who were they working for?

The blood drained from my face as I realized the situation. The man in front of me was smiling as if he was winning.

It couldn't be.

If it was what I really thought it was, I was really, thoroughly fucked.

* * *

The car stopped about fifteen minutes later. I was told to wipe the blood clean from my face and skin. I was spotless, even though my jacket was stained darker. I was restless on my seat. I was never ready for this day. Damn it, what was the point of being on the run for ten years?

The passenger door opened. I almost saw the gate of hell ahead of me.

"Nervous?" that same guy spoke. I really wanted to punch him for whatever reason.

"Shut up."

"You better not test his patience." He said from the side of the car, reaching out to grab my arm. I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. He held up his hands as I made the way out.

We entered a fancy Italian restaurant which was surprisingly filled with people. I frowned in confusion because there was no way he was doing this in public.

Everyone was staring blatantly as soon as I was inside. And when I thought I wasn't that screwed—so fucking naïve, I know—they all stood up almost in the same beat, left their table then exited the restaurant. Each of them. Almost in robotic move. Except they were real human beings.

This place was empty in ten seconds.

Fuck, right?

They led me to the table in the back. A mop of that messy bronze hair was hard to miss even from across the room. Edward Masen was sitting alone, waiting. I took him in. The changes in ten years. The leather jacket that was a signature of him was replaced by some Gucci suit shit. He's matured. Thirty-three really did him well.

His eyes found me. Those impatient greens. There was cockiness in there, satisfaction, told me quietly that running from him was a waste of time. But also, there were pain and sorrow and surprisingly, longing. It lasted for two seconds before he blinked it away, covering it with a sly smirk.

His man nudged me to walk forward. I did. My steps didn't falter. Edward was watching me the whole time. I gave him nothing but a hard glare. I was raging inside. It was almost overbearing. But he looked at me as if he found something amusing.

Fucker.

I wanted to kill him.

My move was calculated, planned. The thought was only running through my mind five minutes ago, but it was on. Consequences be damned. As soon as I reached him, I snatched his man's Glock at the same time. I cocked it, raised it to his head. I could imagine Jasper glaring at me right now because I really did break my promise.

Edward grinned wider. No worries in his eyes. "Still same stupid lil' girl." He mused, calm as ocean.

I gritted my teeth because on my peripheral I could see his men pointing their guns at me. Eight, no, maybe ten of them.

"How is Renee? Ah, I should visit her first in Forks." His words sent chill up my spine.

I froze immediately. He knew. He knew where she was. Those emeralds were gleaming with mischief and bad intentions as I registered those words. He didn't care. And I was not willing to risk it. Not Renee. Not Jasper. They were the only remaining family I had.

My hold wavered. He used the opportunity to yank my wrist. The gun out of my hand, falling onto the floor. One of his man picked it up quickly and stepped away. Edward was pulling me closer. One hand on my wrist and the other sneaking around my waist. His longing gaze slipped out. The feeling resurfaced. The touch was fire. His close proximity. All of a sudden, we were young all over again. I was all innocent, caught up in my fantasy. Madly in love with him. Clingy, careless, persistent and definitely stupid.

He was, too, already down to the memory lane because then, he looked deep into my eyes and said. "Beautiful."

I was silent. I didn't have a reply for that. For this situation. I lost. We lost. I was stuck.

"Leave Renee out of this." Was the only thing I could think of. White flag and I gave in. I couldn't. Not if it involved Renee. She had been hurt enough.

He smiled. Dark and dangerous. He was winning. "So, are you ready to go home?"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hope is a dangerous thing for a woman with my past_."—Lana

* * *

Chicago.

I was amazed at how the city had grown. Buildings and the people. Everything had changed. From home to foreign land. It was the first time in ten years. And I didn't know if I should cry or laugh at the situation.

I was watching the street lights passed in blur from the window car. It was getting close and I felt cold inside out. I never imagined coming back home like this.

The house still stood giant and strong. Old, like our family name. Generations of Masen resided here. Memories struck me at once as the car parked in the driveway. I held my scream and tears so I didn't ruin the deafening silence. No one moved an inch for a solid five minutes. Until Edward decided to get out. Not long after that, my door was held open.

I tightened my jacket as I stepped on the ground. The wind was worst in the early morning. I would rather be outside, though. For the sake of my sanity.

We walked inside. It was dark and eerie. I was emotionally tired of the waves of memory.

Some of the furniture was new, but nothing changed drastically. All of a sudden I was feeling overwhelmed. My feet were shaky I almost stopped in the middle of the room. I had been here so many times I lost counts.

I spent most of my childhood and teenage life here. Me and Alice, we were inseparable. Just like our brothers. Bonded by soul.

We were two young girls against the world. We lived at best, the world served us.

We used to be a picture perfect. Before reality choked us in the neck.

Don't cry. Not yet. I reminded myself.

I couldn't. Not in front of him. He had had me in the weakest state.

He didn't turn around. Which I was grateful for.

We walked upstairs and my steps were heavy. I knew this corridor anywhere. In the end of this corridor was Alice's room. Her room was big enough for two, five even. Then, across hers would be Edward's. If nothing changed. I used to whine to my Mom so I could spend the night at the Masens. Every freaking night. I was such an annoying child.

He stopped and looked at me.

Right now I was barely breathing.

The door was opened. I stepped inside and it was vacant. No Alice, only her things. She had not been here in forever.

Edward was still in the hallway, keeping the distance. His mind was at chaos, too because he was quiet the whole time.

Life had flipped the coin and we were the remains of the damage.

I turned around and closed the door. Almost automatically.

Our eyes met only for nanoseconds, but that was enough for me to find the pain in his. Broken people caught up in wrong twisted fate.

I fell on the floor because I couldn't take it anymore.

I cried. Cried so hard even though I was aware he was listening outside the door.

Just for this one. I promised myself. Tomorrow I would be back stronger.

He took a deep breath like he was dealing with his own misery. I could almost see his hand hovering over the door handle. Because it was intentional this room had no lock. Instead, he turned around and opened his own room.

We were two broken people, crying for help from above.

* * *

I was dreaming the past. Mostly about Alice. About our late night conversations by the window. Accompanied by the moonlight and smokes.

I missed it. I missed her more than I could admit.

Where was she right now? How did she cope with her loss?

Because we were the victims that involved. And since that day, we had deleted each other from our life. From sisters to strangers. We had to choose. And family always came first.

I was awake by the knocks on my door. It was so noisy outside. A woman voice.

"Ms. Bella, can I come in?"

I didn't answer, but she opened the door anyway. Her head poked in. She turned out to be a middle-aged woman. A big smile on her face.

I had never seen her before.

"The lunch is ready and Mr. Masen wants to see you before he goes." That motherly smile again. It was calming. Only if the situation was different.

"Okay." I said. I couldn't hide here forever.

She nodded a thank you and closed the door.

I got up and showered. I didn't know what I should prepare for this war, but for the start, at least I looked decent. I stole jeans and sweater in the closet. Alice and I were on the same size. We had shared clothes since we were seven.

I walked down the stairs. Towards the kitchen I knew too well. Food was served on the table. Edward was sitting on one of the chairs in his suit that I hated so much. His smirk when he saw me only meant one thing. The game had started. And this one sure as hell had no exit button.

I pulled a chair in front of him and sat.

"Did you sleep well?" he simply asked.

He knew I didn't but I replied with, "Of course."

I casually poured my coffee. His eyebrow was raised at my choice. He knew I hated that thing with passion. But I managed to sip the black coffee without wincing while he was watching curiously.

"I'm glad." He said, half-assed.

I scooped the mashed potatoes to my plate and took a bite. We were eating like normal people for one second.

"Where's everyone?" I inquired, dancing around the edge.

"Who do you mean by everyone?" he replied, playing dumb. He knew exactly what I meant.

"Alice, Esme." I said. He should know that I didn't give a shit anymore.

He tensed a little. A long pause before he said. "Somewhere."

They weren't here, then.

"Must be so lonely." I commented. Which I regretted immediately. It was a wrong thing to say.

"Well, you're here now." He grinned devilishly.

The grip on my forks tightened.

I was a second away to stab his hand with it when the woman from earlier entered the kitchen. "I'm sorry, Sir, I forgot the dessert." She said with that huge smile again. It became sickening.

"It's okay. I gotta go anyway." He stood up and walked over me.

She opened the fridge. "Do you want one, Ms. Bella?"

"Yes. She will have one." He replied on my behalf, standing right behind me. I got goose bumps all over as he suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Don't you?" he whispered.

I dug my nails on his skin as he kept me on my seat. My body was alarmed. I felt the rush in my blood at his proximity.

"Welcome home." He murmured, kissing the top of my head like he had no shame. This shit caught me off guard. How dared he.

My nails digging deeper, but this man didn't even wince. "Go to hell." I hissed. Those words made him grin wider.

"Only if you come with me." He said.

* * *

I spent the day in Alice's room, puffing the cig I found in the drawer. All day I was feeling anxious. Thinking about scenarios, how this would play. I came up with nothing. I had no idea what he was thinking.

Martha—the middle-aged woman that was likely to be everywhere—brought the food to my room even though I had told her I wasn't hungry. She insisted saying I should eat something. I gave up and said okay, but I didn't even touch it.

Edward was home around nine. I heard it clearly. His steps in the empty hallway. When I realized he stopped outside my door, I unconsciously straightened my spine. I stared and counted in my head.

But he never came.

His door was opened and closed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

I was dreaming about the past again. About Edward and Jasper and all the shit they went through. Betrayal that kept them apart. No one was ever going back from this. We couldn't mend what was broken. We had lost fathers and we were driven by hatred until this day. This would never end.

It was ten a.m when I wake up. I was sweaty and nervous and hungry as hell. The food in my room had gone—Martha had to take it—so I didn't have a choice but going downstairs. There were a few people in the sitting room. Not the kind of 'business involved' people that made me going back upstairs when I was a child. They looked almost normal. A woman that looked in charge and her assistants that pushed racks full of gowns into the room.

"Ah, good morning! You must be a woman Mr. Masen talks about! My name is Jessica Stanley, I'm Mr. Masen's stylist!" she chirped. It was too loud in the morning. She approached me enthusiastically, taking my hand to shake it. A smile that made me cringe was plastered across her lips.

"What is it all about?" I had a headache just looking at this room. It was crowded.

"The gala tonight. Did he not mention it?" she was all excited and shit. I furrowed my brows confused. What the hell was happening? "I'm here to style you for the gala. He says to bring the gowns first in the morning. I have many options for you to choose. I think the Versace—"

"Where is he?" I cut her off.

"In the kitchen I think."

I walked off to the kitchen right away. He was there, sitting in the usual chair, the laptop in front of him. He was busy typing away something, but the corner of his lips curled up when he saw me. The fucker was enjoying my misery.

"Morning."

"I'm not coming with you." I said, straightforwardly.

He tilted his head like I was talking alien. "Why not? You used to like this kind of shit before." Flash of memory. Sixteen years old me getting ready for our parents' annual charity gala. Alice and I were always excited about the gowns, the glamour and beautiful people in it. Our brothers didn't give a single shit, though. They attended because they had to. Boys would be boys.

He smirked, knowing what I was thinking. "The party, it's all yours, baby."

"What the hell are you planning?" I gritted my teeth. Nothing good would come from this I fucking knew it.

"Rumors circulate around the city. Now everyone is curious." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why don't we tell them, then?" My jaw hardened knowing what was coming. "That Isabella Visconti is back?"

"You're crazy."

"And you're afraid." He replied flatly.

"I'm not."

"So, prove it." Those emeralds were challenging.

* * *

Our families were well-known for generations. Old money. Supporters of dirty politicians and corrupted cops. We owned the government. We were running this city. There was a lot of rumors surrounded us. But people would keep their mouth shut for good reasons. For ten years, Visconti was unheard of. The name was wiped out. We disappeared like we never existed.

This was the first time in forever I would be seen out in public. And I was coming with the famous Edward Masen. Local newspapers would be going wild. I couldn't fucking imagine.

I was looking at the reflection in the mirror. Me in this beautiful gown. The French tulle, in tones of glacier blue. Floral motifs and delicate crystal embellishments. Thigh slit and deep V cut in front. My hair was half pulled up. My makeup was minimal.

Jessica was standing behind me. She was proud of herself.

"It's perfect." She already said it a thousand times. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I didn't want to say anything else.

Edward was waiting on me downstairs, wearing a black tuxedo and an evil grin. He held out a hand in my last step. I accepted it. Until I figured out the game he was playing.

We didn't say anything to each other.

His custom black Ferrari was parked in the driveway. I let him open my door. But once we were inside, I was riding back the memory lane. He read my mind almost immediately because then, he glanced at me, saying. "Remember your silly high school Homecoming I didn't want to be part of?"

I looked straight ahead impassively, trying to block the images on my mind. "You were coming anyway."

"How could I not when you begged me like that?" A cocky smile in place. I hated him so much.

"What the hell did I see in you?" I asked rhetorically. He chuckled as if I just made a funny joke.

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at the venue of the gala.

My door was held open and suddenly I felt myself suffocating. This used to be my scene. But damn it, it was a long time ago. Now I was no one. Non-existent. What was he trying to do? Announcing my comeback hand-in-hand with him? He was really out of his mine.

I calmed my breathing as soon as he asked in a mocking tone. "Nervous, huh?"

I slid out the car with a new determination. His lips lifted up slightly. He helped me stand and find my balance in these five-inch Manolos. Then, we walked the entrance and posed. His hand on my waist. Lips faked a smile like we were lovers. We were soon blinded by flash of camera. To say paparazzi was going wild would be an understatement. At first, they were only yelling his name, but when they realized who I was, they were switching their attention.

 _"Isabella Visconti?"_

 _"Bella? Is that you?"_

 _"Look at here, Bella!"_

 _"Bella!"_

 _"Bella!"_

I couldn't stand here for another ten seconds. Edward looked like he was holding back his laughter. The fucker had a nerve. I skipped the questions and continued walking. Edward followed right by my side.

The room was packed. Full of elites, sipping wine, talking about money. Most of them turned their head when they caught us entering. Eyes surprised, lips whispering. Some people were approaching us either because Edward was simply drawing attention or because they were simply curious about me.

"Mr. Masen, I don't think I will see you here." One old man greeted him. I knew him somewhere. This room was filled with familiar faces because we all grew up in the same society.

"Well, I can't miss another party." He replied.

The man glanced at me. Smiling, but his eyes were judging. "Ms. Visconti? I'm glad that you're back."

I smiled. "Oh, me too." It was a big lie.

We were having conversation with the others for quite sometime until Edward decided he had enough. Me, on the other hand, had fed up from the start. I met old friends, saying hi even though I didn't remember that much. Edward was keeping up with my bullshits, though, hiding his grin by sipping a drink.

The charity had begun. Then it was continued by dinner and the other boring stuffs. We were engaged in another lame conversation. I really couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to go home." I said out of the blue, cutting off the girl that was talking to him since we joined this table..

"After you dance with me." He said instead. Eyes light up with mischief. I emptied my fourth glass before getting up from my chair. He smirked, following me right after.

We were standing in the middle of the room, joining some pairs that were dancing slowly to the music. He put his hands on my waist, too low for my liking and I put mine on his shoulders.

My head felt light as we swayed slow.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured against my ear.

I rolled my eyes. Because I didn't need this shit. My hands sneaking up to his neck, tugging back his hair, enough to put a distance between us. "Don't start."

Hu chuckled low. "What?" Of course he had to pull me close until there was no gap between us. Locking me in his arms when I tried to move away. "Don't you miss me after all these years?"

"You have taken everything. Isn't it enough?" I hated that I sounded so emotional.

His smile on my temple as my fingers pressing his carotid. "You're not the only one that has lost everything."

"What do you want from me?"

A pause before he replied. "You. All of you."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Talking in my sleep again. Drown out all our screaming_." ─Lana

* * *

We went home, swallowed by silence. Right now, I felt weary. My chaotic mind against his calm state. I took off the seatbelt and put my mask down. He loosened his tie. Watching me on his peripheral when I reached the dashboard to look for a pack of cigarette. His lips curled up as if he remembered my old habit. It was there as usual. I didn't even ask for permission. I put one between my lips and lighted it with trembled hand. He caught it. He knew I was a fucking mess.

I took a long drag. Nicotine filled my system but it didn't make me feel any better. He was composed because this man got the upper hand. I looked straight ahead, thinking. His mind was unreadable.

Another five minutes passed. I rolled down the window, throwing out my cig. The cold wind caught my hair and shook my bone. He gave me a sly grin as we were passing a familiar street. It was only five seconds, but I saw it.

 _My home_.

My old home. A place where I grew up. Empty and abandoned. Surrounded by the dark, ghosts of memories and wild bushes. Not even a single light. It looked tragic. And it snapped something in me.

"Pull over." I said, emphasizing each word. His grin widened. In that moment, I knew he wasn't going to stop. True. He sped up instead. He was enjoying this a little too much.

I pushed him hard against the door, trying to take control of the steering wheel. This was almost an instinct. I was driven by anger. He laughed like it was a joke to him. I was fumed. The car was spinning in sharp turn. My head was dizzy. Fury was taking over me. He reached back, shoving me out of his seat. I pulled his shirt, coming at him with punches until my knuckles hurt. He ducked some and pushed me to the other side, tearing my dress apart in the process. This car was in the wrong lane now. And before we crash into the truck that was coming from opposite direction, he made a sudden swerve. It happened in two seconds. So lucky. He slammed the brakes. I charged at him as the car stopped on the side of the road. His head hit the window. My hands around his neck. My psychotic reflection staring back at me. The fucker smirked. I was choking him as hard as I could. It only last for four seconds before he pulled down my hair hard. I yelped. My hold loosened. He pushed me down, locking both of my wrists.

"You never learn." He said, blatantly glancing down at my now bare torso. My dress was ruined. But his clothes was no better. I held my chin high. It was not like he never saw it before.

"I will kill you." I replied. It was a promise.

That smirk reappeared. Those eyes brightened like he couldn't wait. He was sick.

"But not now."

* * *

I didn't sleep all night. I couldn't. I was afraid I would be screaming in my nightmares. Most nights I was thinking of a way to get away from here. I wasn't stupid. I knew this home was guarded in every corner. I was prisoned and I didn't know what he had in mind. But, if he wanted to kill me, I would be dead by now.

After that incident, the drive home from the gala, we were back to normal. Well, as normal as we could be. Pretending that nothing happened. Ignoring each other. It was nothing new. Back then, it was our daily routine. In front of Jasper and Alice, we would act like we could barely breathe in the same room. We were the best at it.

It was midnight again. I stood by the window watching the moon. It was so bright because the sky was clear. Never happened before.

Every day I was thinking. Maybe I had to try different approach.

They said it took two players to play the game.

Well, I would fucking play.

* * *

I was turning over the pages of _Vogue_ when he walked into the kitchen in a navy suit. Tousled hair and ocean scent. He was busy today, I could tell. It was probably that one time in a month. If my father acted like this, it was usually the day when a big shipping coming. And I was talking about millions dollar stuffs.

"Can I go out today?" I asked casually. He turned to me, hiding his surprise. Because I never initiated the conversation before. And although we were usually in the same room, it wasn't like we even talked to each other. He sipped his coffee. Brow raised, eyes looking at me curiously. My face gave nothing away.

"I can't today." He said. As if it was very unfortunate. He was suspicious but trying his best not to show it.

"Well, you don't have to come with me." I replied, looking all innocent and shit. He chuckled right away like he could see through me.

"That's exactly what you want."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I honestly don't care if you're coming or not. I'm just so bored right now." It wasn't totally a lie. How could you not when you were at home all week?

He was quiet for a moment before asking. "Where do you want to go?"

"Jessica mentions some fashion event─"

"I'm surprised you like her." He cut me off.

"I don't." I said flatly.

He grinned as if he knew it all along. "And you still want to go with her?"

"Do I have anyone else?"

His eyes lit up. They were screaming bad intentions. "You want me to call Lottie?"

My expression turned sour. I couldn't help it. I didn't expect him to mention her name.

Lottie was a frenemy of mine and Alice back then. Blonde, attractive girl living her best life. We were growing up together in the same society. Italians, powerful family. It was almost like a hate/love relationship with her. She could be sweet and manipulative at the same time. It was always a bad thing every time she was involved. And the worst part was, she was madly in love with my brother. Even though at that time we all knew he had this complicated thing going on with Alice.

"Oh, she's still alive?" I sounded so bitter.

"She's been asking about you."

I never liked her. "I don't want to be anywhere near her."

"You're mean."

I turned my attention back to the pages of _Vogue_. "So, can I go or not?"

He put down his coffee and checked on his phone. "I think you should stay at home today." He said. I wasn't surprised. If I were him, I didn't trust me either. This shit took time and patience.

I huffed, but didn't argue. "Okay."

* * *

Blood. A lot of blood. Dark red stained my skin, flowing from my arms to the tip of my fingers. A pool beneath my bare feet. I was hugging my body, hoping it would stop the bleeding. It didn't. Ache all over my body. I was so exhausted. Was I dying? I could barely stand straight. Right now I leaned to the wall, blinking slowly. My head felt light. I didn't think I could still be conscious for another minute.

Black shadows were approaching. All of a sudden, I was surrounded and cornered. I couldn't see anything but their sadistic smile. They were coming to hurt me.

I coughed so much blood. It was terrifying. My body felt weaker. I was falling onto the ground. Dark red all over me. Almost as if I was sunk in it. My eyes were getting heavier. But before they were fully closed, I saw dead bodies lying around, pale and cold. I recognized the faces. They were Mom, Dad and Jasper.

Edward was standing not far from them. Blood in hands, looking at me in eye with a sinister smile.

I screamed.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep screaming. The nightmares kept coming, attacking me in the night. The horror images were replayed in my head. I put a hand over my chest, a useless attempt to slow down the heartbeats. I was sweaty and agitated. I felt like I was going insane.

"Are you okay?"

I startled at the voice, making me accidentally drop an empty glass from the bedside table. It was shattered into pieces on the floor.

Edward was leaning against my door which I didn't even realize was opened before. He was wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, sleepy hair and frown.

"Can I come in?" he asked again.

"It's your house." I chuckled nervously.

He was hesitant at first. As if he didn't want to be in the same room with me. But he stepped into the room anyway and switched on the light. "Nightmare again?"

"What do you mean by again?"

"You were screaming almost every night." Of course, he heard it. His room was across mine.

I laughed bitterly. "This city always gives me anxiety."

A pause before he said. "Want to smoke outside?"

* * *

It was chilly, but it didn't stop us. He lit his cig while I already had mine.

It wasn't the first time.

This scene reminded me of so many early morning smokes after a long tiring fight. It was already complicated from the start, me and him. The age gap between us actually made everything worse.

I was young and immature, clingy and easily jealous while Edward was older, cool and just not giving a damn. He was always drawing attention everywhere he'd go. And that shit never failed to make me insecure.

He took a long drag, staring blankly. Maybe he was remembering the same thing.

No one said anything for another five minutes. We were sunk into our own thoughts.

"Feel better?" he said finally.

I didn't see the point of being honest with him, but I shook my head anyway.

He blew a ring of smoke. He didn't know what to say and I didn't try to make small talk either. We were just sitting here, smoking, stargazing and shit. It was just so quiet. Hundreds of what ifs were playing in my head.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" he asked after a while.

I smiled even though it didn't reach my eyes. He didn't see what was coming to him.

"That place we were always going."

"What place?" he pretended he didn't know. But he was a bad liar.

"That small coffee shop."

* * *

Part of me didn't think he would really take me there. But I put with my midi flowy dress on. Hair in a messy bun, cat-eyed sunglasses over my head. He was downstairs in the sitting room, probably contemplating if this was good idea.

"Ready?" I said on my last step of the stairs. Maybe I seemed too eager because then he looked at me in wonder.

It was only ten minute drive. The coffee shop was small and cornered. Not many people came or even knew this place. It was hidden. A secret between us.

Edward parked his car in front. It was deserted. Like it always was. That was why I loved it in the first place. No customer inside. The barista smiled up to us when we walked in. As if we were the first ones today.

I looked around, taking everything in. There was a change here and there, but what did I expect in ten years?

"What do you want to order?"

It was involuntary, but it had been the first question he always asked back then.

I grinned when he tried to hide his surprise.

"The usual."

He went over to place an order while I sat on our spot. The trip back to the memories was slowly giving me a headache. In his head, he was probably guessing my motives. Because most of the time, I was difficult. Now we were suddenly sitting together like we just had reached an amicable settlement.

A green tea milkshake in front me, and a black coffee for him. Our order every time we were here. He sipped quietly. Eyes on me the whole time.

I was about to remind him what we had back then. Even though it was also making me insane in the process.

"The first time you brought me here, it was ugly." I stated.

He blinked slowly before his lips turned into a smirk. He couldn't help it. "You hit a girl in the room full of people."

I leaned on my chair. "She deserved it."

"Everyone thought you were crazy." He shook his head.

"I didn't care. She kissed you." A spontaneous answer. It made me mad, revisiting the old feelings.

He chuckled. "You never cared about anything. It was always _do now, think later_."

I tilted my head, looking at him right in the eye. "Don't you love me for it?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"When you walked out that door, a piece of me died." ─Lana_

* * *

I could feel that he slowly started to let his guard down around me. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was guilt. I honestly didn't care what it was because right now I would take anything.

I came back to him. Acting like I was just a girl that was trying to put her broken life back together. And every time he got this look in his eyes, I would remind him of us. I exploited his soft spot for me.

I sipped my Chardonnay, sitting in this fancy restaurant waiting for him. Not alone, of course. His men hovered in the background. I couldn't go anywhere without them. Sam and Paul. Now I knew why they looked familiar. Those motherfuckers formerly worked for my dad.

Edward walked in after I had my second glass. iPhone glued to his ear. Hush angry authoritative voice to someone in another line. He looked pissed somehow. But when he spotted me, his lips almost automatically formed a grin. The call was forgotten, disconnected.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He came up to me, giving a surprising kiss on the cheek. My fingers twitched. I still didn't get used to this.

"I thought you were not coming." I couldn't help but sound cynical. One thing I really hated the most was waiting. He knew it.

"I said sorry." He repeated. Case closed. He never liked arguing over small things. It was wasting his time, he said.

The waitress came up to our table with a big ass smile, partially ignoring the heavy atmosphere. Edward ordered a random set of menu for both of us as soon as he realized I wouldn't say a word.

We were silent. But his eyes couldn't help but raking over this silky satin navy dress that I was wearing for a mission. Blue was his favorite color on me. He kept his mouth shut even though I knew it was on the tip of his tongue. He adored it. He fell for it.

Our food came and still silent. Even Sam and Paul were standing uncomfortably as if they couldn't bear it. Edward cut his steak. I didn't touch mine.

He looked like he would kill in his seat.

I turned my eyes away from those piercing emeralds. To the blinks of city lights below me. Glamorous and beautiful, but also dark and deadly.

"Some part of you don't change." My reflection was smiling back at me. Sweet and innocent. I could do this shit all day if I wanted to.

He tilted his head. "And that's a bad thing?"

I shifted my attention back to him, shrugging. "Not entirely. But I just can't, you know, hate you less."

That grin reappeared. He was relaxed like I just flipped the switch. Sam and Paul almost breathed in relief at the same time. "Glad you tried, though."

I rolled my eyes, but started to eat with him.

The food, the view, even _us_ , felt perfect. Still, there was something, a hole in my chest. That kind of feeling, hiding in the corner. A reminder that I could never be whole again. Damn it, my game was just begun and it was already exhausting.

An hour later, we finished the meal. His phone vibrated on table. Again. Hell, I didn't think it stopped at all. He was totally ignoring it. I found hard to not glance at the screen, but his eyes were on me the entire time. Whatever it was, there had to be something going on that required his attention.

He stood up and finally took the call. Jaw hardened, angry whispers. I got up on my seat. He hang up and looked stressed. Like he wanted to breathe for a second. I was only watching. I didn't ask if everything was okay─ _like I used to_ ─because the answer would be the same.

"How badly do you want to see the ballet tonight?" he questioned. We walked side to side, exiting the restaurant. Putting on our coats as we got in the elevator with Sam and Paul tagging along.

"It's Nutcracker." I replied like it would solve everything.

He was aware it was my favorite. As this thing between us shifted toward, _maybe_ , good direction, I almost could hear─it could be wrong─regret in his voice. "I have to be somewhere else."

I stepped out first as the elevator hit the lobby. He was right behind. The unlit cig was already between my lips as I reached the lighter inside my coat. A long drag and no words.

His black Lambo on the driveway and I made a way to an opened passenger door. He followed after. We sat in silence for two minutes straight before we drove away.

"I can't go, baby." That. He dropped the bomb.

I laughed. As if I was crazy. I couldn't decide either I was too consumed in this game or just losing my shit.

"Does this situation seem familiar to you?" I let out a smoke, grinning. He was recalling something or maybe, trying to. "Nothing ever goes as planned every time we go out." I continued. I almost said 'on a date' but thank fuck. Just thinking about saying it out loud made me _really_ want to puke. "Like I said, some part of you don't change."

He turned to me, but didn't say anything.

"The question is…" I smiled, most to myself. "Can you promise me a different ending?"

* * *

It was expected. I would always go for a dramatic one. I, as in my young character. Ten years ago me. I was sinking back into it. A stupid girl who believed she was restarting her life. I just needed his guard down for as long as I could. Because when he finally caught it, that was a game over for me.

His Lambo was parked in the back of the building I knew damn well. New Moon, an exclusive club in Chicago, owned by the Masens. When I said I knew damn well didn't mean I had been here before. Edward never allowed me or Alice in because we were underage. Sounded bullshit, right?

"We can't make it. To the ballet." He stated the obvious. No sorry. Indeed, I misheard the regret. Hell, I probably hallucinated.

"Doesn't explain why we're here." I said flatly.

He killed the engine then opened the door. "The night is still young."

I opened mine too and slid out of the car. "And you think I will be enjoying my time here?"

He smirked. "Why not? Aren't you curious?"

Whatever I was about to say didn't change the fact that we were going in. Typical him. Arguing was a waste of time.

It was not a disadvantage for me, though. I could observe this place while he was doing I didn't know what.

We passed the back entrance and we were in. All eyes on us but no one came near. Edward was already on his phone again while I was here feeling out of place. This mask even almost slipped off as he wasn't looking. No. Get a fucking grip. I had come this far.

We were up to the second floor. Rounds of table filled with people in formal dress. Burlesque show on the stage.

"Wait here."

I looked at him with disinterest, but didn't object. I took a seat, claiming the empty table. He then turned around and disappeared. Sam or Paul was probably hovering somewhere in the corner like usual. Drinks were quickly served on my table, but I didn't touch it. I burned my lungs again instead.

My peace only lasted for five minutes. No one dared to approach me except for that one person. That bitch. What was she doing here? She looked strikingly beautiful. Golden hair and blue eyes. A body to kill. She was confident, sitting in front of me with no shame. Not even asking permission. On my peripheral I could see Paul moving closer, just in case.

"Look who decides to show up."

We exchanged the fakest smile.

"Been a long time." It was a lame reply.

"Well? The long lost princess is finally found. Are you ready to catch up?" She was enjoying it. But maybe I could use this opportunity to gain the information I needed.

I raised my eyebrow.

"A lot of things happened."

She gulped down my drink. "Yeah, and the fact your man was going insane ever since you know, everyone left." She shrugged off causally and I was all ears for it. She was talking about Alice and Esme. "Poor him, all alone."

"What happened?" I acted nonchalant.

"Well, you are not the only one that has a heck of problems." She leaned in. "This city just becomes…suffocating, you know?" Well, never agreed more.

"So, where are they?" I puffed, trying to be impassive. I didn't know why I wanted to know.

"Huh? Some say back to Italy. Can't be sure." She drank as I registered everything. I sensed the shift in her. She was being careful with me.

She stood all of a sudden. And I couldn't help but wonder how she could walk in those heels after all the drinks she had.

"C'mon, I'll show you around." She grabbed my hand and we strutted to some dimmed corridor on the left.

 _Is it a good idea?_

She threw back a laughter and I realized I just voiced it out loud. "That fire has died down, huh?" she teased. I rolled my eyes at that. If only she knew, right? I couldn't be careless here. I had to stay on his good side until I figured out everything. I looked around taking my surroundings. Damn it, where was Paul?

After another never ending corridor, we finally stopped at some door guarded by two men. They exchanged glances as they saw us approaching.

"Sorry, Miss. We can't let you in." One of them said.

Lottie's eyebrow raised high. She couldn't accept it. "Do you know who we are?" her thumb pointed at herself then me. Now I literally rolled my eyes. She was going to play that card?

They nodded their head. "But, Miss─"

"Whatever, boys, now step away." They were reluctant, but in the end giving in. And here I was, hoping they would put more effort than this shitty blockage.

All heads turned to us. Words hang in the air. We interrupted a business meeting. Which by the look of it was very important. Wait, was that Felix Volturi? And his cousin, uh, Alec? Edward was sitting on the other side. And of course, there was Pete. Lottie's brother.

"Ah, about time." Pete muttered. He seemed bored as fuck.

"Well, look who's coming." Felix grinned. The look he gave us was kinda disgusting.

"Gentlemen." Lottie nodded her head, swaying her hips all the way in. "Everything's good?" She poured herself a drink. I leaned against the wall, taking a long pull of my cig.

"Even better when you're here." He winked at her. I had to cover my cringe.

Lottie and Pete exchanged secretive glances. Eyes talking. It was sibling's thing. Edward drank his whiskey, but watched in silence.

"Oh, I'm glad." She smirked sexily, making her way to the dangerous territory.

Edward put down his glass, getting up from his seat. Right now, nobody gave a single fuck. He grabbed my hand and we were out of the room in seconds. "Let them lazy ass do the negotiation with Volturi." He said. I could hear Pete's annoyed sigh from across the room before the door closed behind us.

He led me to another room. An office. Probably his. I didn't know. I didn't care. I wandered. Away from his proximity. Pretended to adore a painting on the wall. The heavy air was slowly choking me. Suddenly I was nervous to be around him.

His gaze bore to my back. I tried to be calm but even the nicotine failed.

His steps were counted in my head until he stopped right behind. I inhaled deep because I tensed as fuck. Those hands running down my sides. His hot touch against this thin silky material. It took everything in me not to stub my cig on the back of his hand.

His lips made a contact with my bare skin on the shoulder. I changed my mind immediately. Now I was a second away to stub my cig on his neck. Shit, I couldn't fucking ruin everything I had built, could I? But I couldn't just stand here like a statue either.

"You're so fucking gorgeous tonight." He breathed me in, filling the silence. Cloud of smoke out of my lips. I needed to relax a little for fucks sake.

I turned around. Bold move, but also stupid. I looked up, caged in those greens. He was staring deep while I was already drowning. He dragged me back to old times and this kind of feeling terrified me.

"I'm not leaving you again." He said out of the blue. It sounded like a promise and I prayed to God he didn't keep it. I smiled, or tried to.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Don't ever fucking leave." He grazed my cheek. A plead behind it. Like he needed something to hold on. We were so fucked up, weren't we?

I held his gaze for the longest time. Until he tilted his head and kissed me soft on the lips. Nothing I expected. It was brief, just lips touching lips. But enough to make my head spin. He was hesitant to take more. But this shit was more intimate somehow. It was a start line. A beginning. I got him where I wanted him.

I placed my head over his chest. The move surprised him. Hell, it even surprised me too.

But I was feeling blue all of a sudden. The loneliness came in waves wrapping me like a death grip. It was just…numb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for quick update! *wink* I can't thank you enough for supporting this story. You know I read all your reviews! See you later!**

* * *

 _"You said to meet me there tomorrow. But tomorrow never came."─Lana_

* * *

It had been weeks. A month probably. New Moon was my daily scene now. I was anywhere he wanted me to be. By his side, smiling if needed to. Something I did to fucking survive. It was tiring. Each day got heavier. I crawled to the bed every night surrounded by uncertainty. I was thinking about Mom. How was she? Was she safe? I felt nausea in the pit of my stomach imagining things they could do to her. And the fact that I could do nothing about it. I was helpless. For a second I doubted I could do this anymore. Today I let myself slip. I swore to God only this one. Because tomorrow Edward would be back from that business trip I didn't bother to ask.

I walked upstairs to the third floor in my yellow two-piece bathing suit. A pack of cigarette and towel in hand. I was alone in his massive indoor pool. At three in the morning. Wide-awake with bloodshot eyes. I couldn't believe I just snorted a line in the fucking toilet from a package Lottie gave me at New Moon the other day. I remembered she winked nonchalantly at me saying ' _What? Aren't we all fucked up_?' Everyone knew she was a mess from the start. But she had Pete step in every time she had gone too far.

I sat by the pool. My legs dangling inside the water. The cold dulled the uneasiness inside my chest. This was early morning feels. Right now, I couldn't even cry anymore. I lit my cigarette, taking a deep pull. I contemplated about going in, but decided against it. Though I was alerted as fuck, I felt emotionally tired to do anything. The eerie calm intensified. I was sporting a lazy grin across my lips. I was riding the high and sure as hell enjoying the shit out of it.

I stayed there until the color of sky changed, watching the view before me unimpressed. Another day for my imprisoned soul. I was too consumed in my own thoughts I didn't hear someone coming to my pity party.

"What are you doing here?" His voice made me scramble. It was too late to pull myself together, but I still tried. I tamed my hair and rubbed my face. It did nothing to undo the mess of me. I absolutely looked like I just had a fucking breakdown.

The last man I wanted to see towered over me, wearing jeans and dark green sweater that brought out his eyes. It caught me off guard. This version of him almost reminded me of the boy I used to love. He did the same, checking me over from head to toe. His gaze lingered on certain part of my less-covered body. Those irises darkened, matching the color of his sweater.

I butted out my cigarette and got up to stand. His eyes went south almost automatically, solely focusing on my skimpy bikini bottom. A half minute before meeting mine.

"You're home already?" It was a confused question. I had not gripped the reality yet.

His eyebrow lifted. "You haven't answered me. What are you doing here?"

"Swimming, I guess, but it's cold." I shrugged off.

"Of course, it is." He replied with that what-the-hell tone. I just intended to turn away and gather my stuffs before something caught his attention. "Not so fast." He muttered, abruptly yanking my waist back to him.

"What─" My words stopped midair because his face was inches away from mine. His other hand cupped my jaw. He stared at me so intently it was too much. I tried to look away, but he held me still.

"Are you kidding me, right?" He chuckled humorlessly. His thumb wiped over my nose. I was caught and he was angry. "What did you take?" he snapped.

I pushed him away, but the man didn't budge. I didn't answer him, just rubbing my nose together.

"Did Lottie give it to you? Where are the rest?" He demanded.

"Relax. There was this party last night─"

He cut me off. "Relax, you said? Un-fucking-believable. I don't need a druggie in my house!"

 _Then, just kick me out already._

"You're exaggerating." I rolled my eyes. He was the one who was selling drugs across this city and now he told me this? I didn't need his pathetic ass taking care of me.

"I heard that." He scowled, pulling me even closer to him. Huh? Did I just that line out loud?

His touch was burning and for a moment, I didn't care that he caught me in my downfall. That was probably because I was still high as kite. I grinned, nonchalantly running my hands over his chest. Yeah, definitely high. High and half-naked.

This was distracting him. "Don't start what you can't finish." He warned, holding both of my wrists to stop them wander lower.

"What? You don't want it?" I teased. It was a brave question and I didn't know what I would do if he called my bluff. I killed the gap between us, testing him further. He was hard against me. It only made me bolder. "You sure don't want to fuck me?" I whispered blatantly. His breath hitched. He looked like he resisted the urge to attack me right in the moment.

"I'm not taking advantage of you in this state." He murmured, releasing me with a push instead, as if I was some kind of disease. My grin widened. I expected it. "Fix yourself. We have a church to attend to." He said before walking away.

* * *

I had not gone to the church in a long time and it wasn't like Edward going on every Sunday either. In case no one knew, we weren't really Catholic material. It was just thick in our Italian blood.

I took my time to get ready. Showering, straightening my hair, putting on my mascara and nude lipstick. I was wearing a Chanel jumpsuit with a deep neckline, black Gucci coat draping over the shoulders.

I walked downstairs and found Edward in the kitchen. The man had changed into his usual outfit, but I admitted it didn't make him less hot.

He threw some sunglasses on and it was a sight to see. Damn. I could watch him all day blaming it on the substances in my system.

It was so cold outside. Paul and Sam drove us while we were busy being silent in the backseat of the Rover.

We arrived there just in time. To my surprise, Lottie and Pete were attending too. She got these big sunglasses covering half of her face and possibly bloodshot eyes. A lopsided smile was thrown my way. This woman was pretty much wasted. I wondered why the hell she put the effort to be here.

Everything went on smoothly except to the glances I got. I found it hilarious as they saw me like I was a ghost coming out from the grave. I didn't blame them. If I were them, I would think I was risen from the death, too.

It was finished and we exited simultaneously. I was so in need for bed right now because I had not slept in the last twenty four hours.

Edward pulled Lottie by elbow as we were in enough range from prying eyes. He was furious. "What the fuck did you give her last night?" there was danger in his tone, but Lottie was too high to even realize.

She looked at him confused. "Huh?"

The grip on her arm tightened. He wasn't in the mood for patience. "Don't give me that shit."

"Can we not do this in public?" Pete said calmly and it made Edward look around his surroundings.

"Your fucking sister has the nerve giving Bella shit stuffs." He spat, coming face to face with Pete.

"Calm your dick. It's not like I shoved it up to her nose." Lottie snorted, inspecting her orange nails. This fuss was wasting her energy.

"Shut up! I swear to God if you gave her heroin…"

"Edward, we'll make a scene." Pete said. He had the point even though there was no trace of concern in his voice. This man was the only one here who was composed as fuck. He didn't change a bit.

"Give her those stuffs again and I will fucking ruin you." He warned, finally let her go and walked away. I followed him towards our car.

"What was that?" I turned to him as soon as we were seated and the car drove away.

"Don't fucking talk to me." He growled, facing the window the entire time. Sam and Paul were playing deaf in front.

"You don't have a say in my life. I'm a grown woman!" I almost yelled. It was like I wanted to explode. I couldn't calm down. A month being with him did that to you.

He chuckled darkly. "Funny. And who do you think will clean up the mess?"

I was fumed. Fuck it. I was done playing nice.

"You don't own me!" I snapped, taking out my anger on him. I was seriously back to square one. But at this point, I didn't fucking care. He caught my hands before I could really hit him.

His smirk was pure evil. But it was his next words that slapped me in the face. "I do. I own your life and everyone in it."

* * *

We didn't talk anymore. I spent weeks playing arm candy for vain. Now I was climbing from zero. So fucking stupid. This was why cool composure didn't suit me. Totally the opposite of Jasper. Fuck. Jasper. I completely forgot about him. Did he know I was missing? Just thinking about this made me insane. I sincerely prayed to God they didn't get him. But again, I didn't even know what Edward was planning.

I was painting my nails lavender to match the color of my sweater when Lottie barged in the sitting room wearing some cliché revealing dress that reminded me of Paris Hilton. She was glamorous from head to toe. Sapphire around her neck. Sequin all over her body. No bloodshot eyes this time. Her smile was wide and sober.

"Why, why, Bella, you are no fun anymore." She greeted me with that attitude I hated the most.

"What do you mean?" I tempted to ignore her, but she was known for being a persistent bitch.

"Parties you missed this week. Why the fuck are you locking yourself in this miserable house?" she inquired like I just lost my mind.

"I'm not locking myself." I scoffed. "I just don't have a reason to go." That was partially true. Edward went solo in every fundraiser because we couldn't stand each other right now.

"You don't need to have a fucking reason. You show up because you run this city." She pointed out, looking pleased with herself.

"Did you just hit your head?" I didn't have a better response. Me? Run this city? Last time I checked my family didn't even exist anymore.

"You have no clue, don't you?" she shook her head like she was the smart one here. What the hell did that mean? "This shit city, you rightfully own it. Chicago is yours."

I snorted, getting done with my nails and this nonsense conversation with her. "Like I don't know that."

"So? Take it back. Play him dirty." She said simply. Was she being serious right now? She put a cigarette between her fully lips, blowing out the smoke as soon as it was lit, before looking at me in the eye. "This is what makes us girls, Bella. We never play fair."

* * *

As much as I didn't want to admit it, her words was kinda fucking with my head. A sick realization I didn't think I needed. There was no other way. Sooner or later the hell would break loose. It just depended on how and when it would happen. Lottie was right. Girls never play fair. We just had that power.

I was thinking it through because this one particularly? I couldn't fuck it up. But again, what more could I lose?

I opened my room and closed it behind me, staring at the door across from mine for three seconds to gain the confidence. I told myself that there was nothing to be nervous about because I sneaked into his room many times before. And he was always waiting for me with the door unlocked. Determined, I strode over and reached the handle, opening it without a warning. The sound was loud against the deafening silence. I entered and pushed it close. Inside was eerily calm. I could see Edward standing by the window wearing only pajama pants. His bare back was on me, but I knew he knew that I was coming.

"Interesting to see you here." He said after a moment. Amusement laced in his voice.

"This room doesn't change much." I replied instead, looking around before drawing my attention to the photographs sitting on his desk. Me, in one of them.

He hummed. We knew we were thinking the same thing. Images of me staying here until early morning behind Alice's back was playing in our head.

"Used to be your favorite." His tone was reminiscing. He then moved to pour himself a drink.

"You still don't lock the door?"

He turned to me with that smirk. "Only so you can come in."

I made a way to him. Slow and calculated. He took a large gulp, eyes watching the whole time. Anticipating. Guessing in his mind.

I stopped beside him. "May I?" I pointed to the liquor on his table. He nodded okay so I poured the brown liquid into my glass.

"Do I need to worry?" he asked as I lifted it to my mouth.

"Huh?"

He shifted closer, impassively sneaking his hand beneath my nightwear. The move startled me. He was quick to pat and reach the band of my shorts. I cursed inside as he pulled out a small blade. "I hope you don't intend to stab me with it." He murmured on my ear.

"Habit, sorry." I smiled despite the alcohol burning my throat. He put the glasses down. His, then mine. Turning his full attention to me. Those fingers tucking my hair behind my ear.

"So? To what do I owe the pleasure?" he whispered. Dark and intimidating. Telling me he didn't have time for my crap.

But I was calm as an ocean. I was prepared for this. "I'm giving you what you want." It came out stronger than I expected.

He was surprised, but quickly gaining his composure as I turned around. An evil grin spread across his lips. "And what is that?"

"Me. All of me." I replied without missing a beat.

He laughed. "Have I already had it?"

"No, you haven't."

He raised his eyebrow, probably realizing how true it was. He hadn't had me. Not yet. He wouldn't take if I wasn't willing to give.

"Is that so?"

"I'm giving it. Everything you want."

He tilted his head, judging my expression. He contemplated it.

A pause before, "And in return?"

"I want Renee's safety." I kept the sadness out of my voice when I said her name. "And to be included in the family activities. More than becoming your arm candy." I said, keeping his gaze.

"So demanding. Now I'm wondering your motive." He smirked, running his thumb along my neck. He knew me too well to let this go.

"I own it, too, you know. Chicago." I took Lottie's words as a weapon.

"Hmm, claiming back your throne?"

I shook my head, drawing my fingers up to his inked torso. Lightly touched the tattoos one by one. The act made him shiver. "No. I want to run it with you." I kept my voice low, but I knew he heard me. "You will always have the upper hand." I convinced.

My left hand wandered down his abdomen. It was hard beneath my touch. While the other just hovered on this one symbol over his chest. **IV**. My initial name. Though he got it tattooed in the form of Roman numerals. I grazed it over and over again. Proud.

"You're playing a dangerous game, baby." He warned softly, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled up, knowing I got him. "We have a deal?"

* * *

 **Well?**


	6. Chapter 6

_"You try to push me out but I find my way back in."_ _Lana_

* * *

When I woke up, his side was cold and empty. This situation seemed foreign I couldn't tell why. It was almost odd. Something wasn't right. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking, anticipating. But a mask had to be put on.

I slid out of the bed, leaving it unmade. He was in the bathroom, all skin and hard muscle, a towel hung low around his hips. Those greens glued to the mirror, a razor in hand, shaving. I tiptoed around him, but I knew he heard me coming.

"Let me help." I offered, appeared from behind.

Our eyes met through the mirror. His were sharp and surprisingly cold while mine were deep and fake innocent. "You and blade are not a fun mix." He replied. His gaze somehow made me feel uneasy. I grinned, still. He was unfazed. There was something running through his mind and it wasn't a good one. The vibe was off.

"You loved it so much back then." I said, acting like I didn't notice his abrupt changes. My hand lingered on his shoulder and he eyed it like he wanted to shrug it off. Someone obviously wasn't a fan of the touch. I would be laughing if the situation was different.

"Did I?"

He shivered as I drew my hand lightly down his back.

"Too bad." He frowned but didn't say anything. Edward being quiet was never a good thing. I stepped away, decided I was gonna leave him alone. For now. "I'm going back to bed." I faked a yawn and he didn't even pretend he cared.

* * *

Him, being hot and cold wasn't something new. But this time, something was kinda different. My mind raced to the worst scenario. I only had one temporary conclusion. The man took some steps back. After that night when I agreed to give him what he wanted, he didn't immediately go for it. He was quiet. He didn't do what I expected him to do. He didn't touch. Nothing. I was like sleeping with corpse. Like, literally. This shit bothered me to no end. Because one, when I thought I was ready, he was back being distant. Two, it ruined my plan.

On the third night, I had enough. I was eager to get this over with. He had to trust me. And I sure as hell would make him.

He was sleeping soundly on his back. Shirtless as usual. I watched him. His chest was moving, up and down, up and down, filling those lungs with air. For a second, I imagined pressing stacks of pillow over his face. Wondering how it felt like to really kill him. Satisfied? Relieved? Regret? My hand itched, but I shook off the thoughts before it was getting out of hand.

I scooted closer, laying on my side. I lifted my hand to touch his jaw but the man beat me to it. This happened in seconds. He was abruptly awake and alerted. His hand caught my wrist and I was the one who startled by his movement. Those frantic eyes scanning for the possible danger. Strong instinct, it was almost robotic. When he realized it was only me, he retreated his arm for grabbing a gun in the drawer. This man never failed to amaze me, but I wouldn't admit it to his face.

"Impressive." I commented, bored.

His deadly grip tightened before he let go of my hand completely. I refrained myself to rub it and ease the pain.

"What are you doing? I almost blow your fucking head." He was unpleased, not in the mood for my game.

"I just…" Well, this was stupid. But fuck it.

I didn't think because I knew I wouldn't really do it if I used my brain. I kissed him. I fucking kissed Edward Masen. It had been forever. I almost forgot how. His eyes widened because it was the last thing on his mind. Our lips were soft, but the kiss was hard. He held my hips, but I didn't know for what. He was torn between stopping and wanting this. I closed our gap, pulling him to me by the back of his neck. He kissed me back, after he recovered from the shock. Hunger and longing took over. Lust glazed his eyes, unleashing the burning desire. His touch was everywhere as if he promised me he would feel every inch of my skin. I was overwhelmed. The feeling caught me off guard.

Our kiss slowed and his lips moved down to a crook of my neck, ragged breaths against my ear. Mine was probably no better. None of us was speaking for a while. His thumb made a circular motion over my hips. A smile formed against my carotid, pressing and feeling the pulses.

"Remember when you first got here?" he questioned suddenly. I got a feeling whatever conversation we were heading now, it was bad. When I didn't say anything, he went on. "I remember it so clearly. How you loathed me."

"How couldn't I?" I replied calmly. _You dragged me all the way here without my consent._ Those piercing greens were on me now. Eye to eye. They were created to intimidate and manipulate. I acted indifferent.

"Well, the feeling seems to die down pretty quickly." I didn't flinch at his tone. Sounded so smooth, but sharp enough in my ears. He was the only one who could do that.

"Yeah, what else can I do? I don't want to die here." It was thick of sarcasm. I distanced myself inches away from him, just enough to breathe. I might be composed as fuck on the outside. But inside was another story. The tables were turned so fast, I didn't have a time to think.

"If it makes you sleep better at night, well, I won't kill you." He said nonchalantly. I didn't believe him because he was lying. I huffed, impatient. Was it always a joke to him? Damn it, I really needed my cigarette. "Talk to me." He said after two minutes in silence.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?" he trapped my chin between his fingers, forcing me to lift my gaze up to his eyes again.

I said the first thing that was crossing on my mind. "Renee."

He arched his eyebrow. "I promise I won't hurt her."

"I don't trust you."

A smirk across his lips. "You want me to call her right now?" he only teased me, I knew. He would never do that. But it didn't stop me from being hopeful. How was she? Was she okay?

"Forget it." I pushed him away until he was on his back. But his hand grabbed my wrist before I could get up from the bed. He chuckled.

"Where do you think you're going?" those emeralds were filled by amusement. He liked it when he realized I was helpless.

"Away from you." It was a spontaneous response.

The way his smile was getting wider irked me. "Well, how about a night drive?"

* * *

I dressed myself in layers, warm burgundy coat and boots. Winter in this city was the worst and I didn't want to freeze to death. Especially when this crazy guy asked you out in the middle of the night. I scowled remembering his question earlier. As if I had a choice.

Edward was dressed in black from head to toe. He drove a Rover and I raised my eyebrow at the option. It was unusual. He hated it because it was slow. The drive was silent except for the faded music on the background. I didn't like this.

"Where are we going?" I knew he wouldn't answer, but I asked anyway.

"You'll know."

The drive was long. I dozed off every now and then. Probably about two hours. The car slowed down and I realized we were parking in the middle of nowhere. I stared out the window, taking my surroundings, squinting my eyes to find anything in the dark. Nothing but tall trees. This place really crept me out.

"Where are─" I spun around and the words died on my tongue. I froze. Goosebumps all over my skin. Blood drained from my face. Fuck, I didn't see it coming. A gun pointed between my eyes. And the owner was simply grinning from ear to ear. Edward Masen was real fucking crazy.

"It's a nice place to die, isn't it?" he tilted his head, watching my expression. My fear. He fucking enjoyed it. Because he knew I knew I would never be found if he killed me and disposed my body here. And even though I was found, no trace would lead it to him. The thought made me shiver, but I refused to die here. I _wouldn't_. I tried to snap myself out of it, switching into survival mode. "No, no, baby, I won't do it if I were you." He shook his head as if I had disappointed him, stopping my move to reach the door behind me. Too risky.

"What is it?" my voice was hoarse, but I held my chin high.

"I just don't want you anymore." He said without missing a beat. His jab didn't hurt. But he still got the reaction he wanted. I snapped.

"And I don't exist to fucking please you." I spat venom because I couldn't help it.

He pressed the tip of his gun against my frontal, reminding me again who owned who. His jaw hardened. "Watch your words." It was a warning. But right now I didn't care. He was tossing me away like a fucking garbage. I had never felt this low.

I was about to open my mouth when all of a sudden he pulled the trigger. I held my breath because I was going to die anyway. Time stopped. The air was thick. I needed five seconds to realize there was no bullet nested in my head. The magazine was empty. What. The. Fuck. My heartbeats accelerated, palms were sweaty. I was still high of adrenaline.

He lowered his gun and slipped it back beneath his coat. No smile this time. He was cold and composed. Now I was sure this man was psychopath.

"If you wish to be in the family, then you must earn it." He stated. The flames in those greens were ready to burn me down. Yet my brain was slow to process everything. "And being a Visconti doesn't give you the privilege. I don't want an accessory, Bella. And you're expected to be more than that."

* * *

It wasn't easy to spot the old abandoned house among the trees and dark. This shit was literally sitting in unknown location. Two other SUV were parked here. And I realized there was probably something wicked going on inside.

His men greeted his Boss with respect. Fear, even. Before I walked in, I noticed there were the other three standing by around the house, armed and ready.

There was no single light inside. His men led us downstairs to the basement and well, it was where the life was. Well, where the hell was.

Every men in the room straightened their spine as we entered. The atmosphere was heavy. Their faces told me that it was rare to see their Boss getting down and dirty here. Edward surely had his people do this specific job for him.

We strode to another room that looked like a warzone. I braced myself, but it smelt really disgusting. Like piss, blood, gasoline, it messed with my nose. I winced as I made to take everything in front of me. This was an interrogation room. A man was tied down on the chair, bruised and bloody. He was being tortured. Fuck, I had never seen this kind of shit before. The madness behind the scene. My parents never let me see the ugliness of our crime world. I felt nausea on the pit of my stomach.

"He's talking?" Edward asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"No and it's been three days." I shocked to hear a familiar voice.

She turned around, confirming my suspicion, revealing that pretty face. Hell, if I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it was Lottie. Damn it, back then, she didn't even know how to use a gun. Now, what? How long had she been working for Edward? I could see Pete doing this dirty work, but Lottie? Fuck. I guessed this psychotic man really meant what he said. Everybody in the family worked their way up to the top. These motherfuckers earned it. And I wouldn't have any other way.

Lottie was as shocked as me when she saw me here.

"Bella?" her eyes were back to Edward as if waiting for explanation.

"She'll be working with you from now." He announced. I didn't question his one-sided decision. Everything went by his rules because now I was officially working for him.

"What? Oh, I can't believe it!" she clapped her hands in excitement. I didn't return her smile. This sounded like a nightmare to me. "We will definitely be the best partners." She winked at me. I refrained myself to roll my eyes.

"You're wasting my time, Lottie." Edward nodded his head to the tortured man on the chair that was groaning in pain, diverting the attention back to her assignment.

"This is useless. He has no information." She said it with confidence. Like a fact. A conclusion that was made by experience because she wasn't new in this field of work.

"You sure about that?" he looked at her sharply. Edward was a perfectionist. He didn't tolerate a mistake. I knew Lottie knew about that too.

"Yeah. Don't you see my artwork?" she scoffed, gesturing to the poor man. It was an insult that he doubted her.

I really looked at him now and tried hard not to cringe. The man was half naked, tied down to the chair. He had stopped groaning, possibly because of exhaustion. I scanned his face which was a total mess. He supported swollen eyes, a broken nose, split lips, bruised cheeks and jaw. His body was even worse. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. His arm was bent in an awkward position. The bone was definitely broken. And I knew it didn't stop there. He had many open wounds I was convinced he had infection by now. The man coughed blood, hissing in pain.

Lottie didn't play around, did she? What a merciless bitch. I wondered if she even batted an eye when doing this evil work?

A pause before I heard him say. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

A sinister smile appeared and she was looking at me. I knew it before she even said it. She wanted me to be the one who got rid of him. This was a test and I didn't have a choice but to pass. She pulled out her gun from the waist of her jeans and handed it to me. I didn't take it. Instead, I walked over the tortured man, standing right behind him. Lottie was confused. Edward was waiting but didn't question. With one swift movement, I stabbed him in the neck with the blade that I had the entire time. _My_ blade. Blood spurted over. Crimson red on my face, on the floor and just anywhere. It hit the artery. His body went limp in seconds. I had done my job. The man was dead.

I diverted my gaze back to those emeralds.

Edward never looked so proud.

* * *

 **I suck at updating! I'm so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kerosene in my hand. You make me mad. I'm fire again."-Lana_

* * *

"Arrange me a flight to New York tonight…" I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed speaking on his cellphone. "Yeah, like I don't fucking know that. Those fuckers start giving me a headache." He snapped. Well, it was only, what? Eight in the morning and someone was already on the bad mood. "Whatever. They keep thinking we owe them. Fucking Volturi…. Well, that's why I'm going. They must know their fucking place."

He disconnected the call. When he turned around, I automatically closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I didn't even know why I did that. Probably because I didn't want him to know I just eavesdropped.

"I know you're awake." He said. My eyes twitched. Suddenly I felt silly. Of course he knew. What did I expect?

I opened my eyes as he just lit his cigarette, taking a deep pull. Holding it for a little longer before slowly blowing out smoke. I watched him in awe because, damn, he could be so fucking hot sometimes. When he wasn't being an asshole.

He opened the balcony a little, enough for the fresh air. It was really chilly outside, though. He was standing by the glass door, just looking out and quietly puffing. I was sitting against the headboard, embracing the silence.

"What are you thinking?" he spun around abruptly after a while.

Did he really have to ask? Him going to New York was the highlight of my mind.

"How long will you be away?"

He smirked at my question because he didn't expect me to throw it on the table. And yeah, I was just admitting I eavesdropped.

"Why? Miss me already?" he took one more drag before stubbed it out on ashtray.

I rolled my eyes. "Indeed."

He slipped back to the bed and under the duvet, too. There was so much space between us. The bed was big enough for five people. Another silence passed on. The tension was palpable. Somehow I just wanted him to get over it. For the sake of my sanity. He was holding out for whatever reason. That shit scared me more. Uncertainty. I hated waking up not knowing what awaited me.

"A week." He said suddenly, referring to my previous question.

"Okay."

"Already planning your exit route?" he mocked casually.

I turned to him, purposely running my hand along his pecs. He hissed a fuck before giving me a death glare. "No. I won't run from you." I smiled because I was deadly serious. I won't run from him. Not now, when I was securing my position in the family.

He held my wrist to stop the movement, but yanking me closer at the same time.

"I don't trust you." He narrowed his eyes, searching lies beneath mine.

"Well, you will."

* * *

New Moon was packed as usual. Lottie wanted me there tonight saying something about needing a company because Pete decided in last minute to go to New York with Edward. It had to be some important business if both of them were going. Pete was his right hand.

I skipped to the VIP section. Now I knew the club like the back of my hand. I was a regular visitor. Lottie was waving at me from the corner, motioning to her table. She wasn't alone, though. A few associates kept her entertained. I rolled my eyes at this. What the hell she needed me for.

"Bella!" she called loudly, turning the attention to me. Everyone made a room for me to sit, but really, it looked impossible to cram in.

"You start without me?" I asked incredulously.

"Sorry." She gulped down her drink. The night was still young yet that grin told me she was already above this world.

"I'm going to the bar. Do you want anything?" I offered.

"Yeah, can you tell them I want another gram?" she gave me a cheeky smile.

Everyone on table laughed and I was probably the only one who didn't find it funny. I swore that shit was going to kill her someday.

I stalked off to the bar, sitting on one of the empty stools. The bartender was in front of me right away. Well, talk about priorities.

"Ms. Visconti, what can I serve you?" A smile instantly plastered on her face. She had to be tired faking it all night.

"Any cocktail, please. Your choice." I replied. I better started easy tonight. Lottie would be pretty wasted. Again.

"Make it two, Leah." A male voice chimed in from beside me. Leah, the bartender, muttered something under her breath. "Whoa, I heard that." The man chuckled. As if it wasn't the first time she gave him the attitude.

I turned my head slightly, glancing at him from my peripheral. But the blond-haired man was already looking at me. "Bella, right?"

I returned his gaze. My browns met those blues. He looked familiar. Still, I couldn't place a name to that face. "Do I know you?"

The corner of his lips lifted up. "Probably not."

I didn't press even though I swore I had seen him somewhere.

Leah served our identical drinks in front of us. I mumbled thanks before sipping it quietly. He looked like he didn't have the intention to touch it.

"Here." He pushed his drink towards me as I finished mine. "I don't drink cocktail anyway." He said. My brows furrowed. Then, why the hell did he order it?

All of a sudden he slid off the stool, grabbing his wallet from the back of his pants. "Can I actually pay your drinks though you own this place?" he asked, half joking. He already pulled out some cash that was more than enough to pay both drinks.

"I don't own it. Edward does." I replied.

"No shit." Still, with that charming smile. He put the cash on the table, trapped it under my empty glass. "Bye, Bella."

He was gone without waiting for my reply. I watched him walk away. He wasn't looking back. Not even a glance. So strange. Something about him seemed dangerous, though. It made me feel uneasy.

As I wanted to turn around, I caught Lottie staring at me from across the room. Realization hit like a ton of bricks. She was watching us the whole time. Her grin began to spread. It only meant a bad thing.

* * *

"That man is James Hunter." She said out of the blue. Eyes closed. Head leaning to the window car. We were on the way home with Sam behind the wheel.

I glanced at her. She seemed like she didn't give a fuck. But again, it could be an act.

"So what?"

"Remember the guy you killed? He worked for him." She continued. I didn't understand what she was implying. So, James Hunter was the enemy? Then, why could he enter the club freely?

I shook my head. "I don't get it."

"He's an associate, but also a threat, you know what I mean? James always got away after he did us dirty." She explained. "Many times."

"Why?"

"Because we have no solid proof he's involved. But somewhat we know it's him."

"And why are you telling me this?" my eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The question earned me her devil smirk. I could sniff bad intention in the air.

"He seems interested in you."

"We barely even talked."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"He never talks to anyone in the club. Not in public anyway."

There was no point arguing with her.

"What do you want me to do?" my jaw hardened. This was going to be a shitshow. I just knew it.

Her smile was sickeningly sweet. "You know what you have to do."

* * *

The next night, I found myself sitting on the exact same place.

Same drinks. Same bartender.

Three nights in a row. But he never came.

* * *

If Lottie was frustrated, she didn't show it. It was the fourth night that I broke the routine. Because this shit didn't work. Like she said, James was pretty much untouchable.

I pushed open the backdoor. No one was around because it was cold as hell. But I slipped a cigarette between my lips and flicked on my zippo. The flame burned in a hiss. Such a contrast to the dark cold night. I pulled deep and puffed slow. Nicotine instantly calmed my nerve. For a second, I forgot about the piles of problem in my life.

Not even in five minutes, I heard footsteps approaching. It was my cue to go back inside. To fake smiles and endless parties.

"Mind if I join?"

I was surprised by the voice. I looked up and there he was. Grins and all. Him showing up here after four days sure as hell wasn't coincidence. James Hunter was truly a mystery.

"Okay." I acted nonchalant, blowing out smokes to keep me busy.

He stood close, lighting his own cig.

"Where's Edward?" he asked suddenly.

"Away." I didn't offer anything else.

"It isn't wise of him to let you unguarded." He stated, brow furrowed.

I didn't have a reply for that. The information just hit me. Taunting. Now I was questioning myself. How far could I run before I was found?

I tilted my head to a pair of awaiting blues. He smirked as he sensed I was being wary.

"I should probably go back inside." I said, not really waiting for his response.

Two steps and…

"I know you were looking for me." He said out of the blue, stating it like it was obvious. I paused and shook my head, acting like I didn't understand what he was saying. "Stop it, Bella. Playing dumb doesn't suit you."

"Whatever."

I pulled the door open and went inside. But before it was slammed shut, I heard him just clearly. "It's James, by the way. Though I think you already know."

* * *

I stopped coming to New Moon, telling Lottie some lame excuse that made her roll eyes. She knew I was full of shit, but smart enough to not ask. No one was aware about my last encounter with James. And I would keep it that way. Lottie was still convinced he was interested in me, though. He would come around, she said. But if we were being honest, who wasn't, right? Looking at my status in the family? I was mainly a target. An easy one.

"That looks comfortable."

I startled at the new voice in the room. It completely snatched me out of my musings. I swore to God I didn't hear him coming.

"Fuck." I looked down to my t-shirt, now stained with red wine I just spilled over. "Don't do that." I rose from the floor to grab some tissues.

"Do what? Scare you?"

He strode to the walk-in closet for change and walked out five minutes later with nothing but pajama pants. It was voluntary that I tore my gaze away.

"So. You're still here." He was approaching, handing me a new clean white t-shirt. I took it, hesitant to undress in front of him. But fuck it, right? "Haven't found a way out yet?"

I pulled my wet t-shirt over my head. The liquid was still so sticky against my skin. So, I snatched another tissue and just wiped. Standing there in my lacy underwear. He was looking, I could feel.

"I didn't try." I said, didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I bet." He smirked.

I finally put on the t-shirt after the longest minute in my life. He didn't divert his gaze. At all. Shameless.

"How's the trip?"

"Now you care?"

"Not really." I admitted.

"Lottie told me about Hunter." I already hated where this conversation headed to.

"What about him?"

"She assigned you to crack him open." He said simply.

"And you agree?" I couldn't help but feel surprised.

He chuckled. "Why not?"

"You know I can't do that spy shit, Edward. I'm a bad liar."

"You can be convincing." Was this guy serious? Did he just show some support?

I rolled my eyes and went straight to the bed. He followed suit. We were silent and under the cover, staring at the ceiling. Wait, was it only my imagination or was Edward really lying closer than usual? Our shoulders were like, two inches apart.

"Come here." His voice was low, I didn't think I heard him right.

I turned my head and dived deep in those emeralds. "Why?"

The corner of his lips lifted up in amusement. "I just want to hold you."

"Don't give me that bullshit line." I couldn't help myself.

"What? I missed you."

"No, you didn't. You're just missing the control you have over─"

My words stopped short as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and yanked me to his chest. No gap. We were just…skins. Fuck.

"Let me sleep peacefully." He murmured. Soft and dangerous.

Well, now, how could I?


End file.
